Fairytale
by Mia21
Summary: After Kaoru's father dies she is left in charge of his shipping business, his school, and her little brother. But storms are making it impossible for any ships to set sail, and they are left penniless. When an invitation comes from the palace for Koshijiro to attend the summer season, Kaoru knows she must go in his place. What will happen when she arrives?
1. A rescue

**Hey everyone, a new story! This one is not based on any specific fairy tale like my others, just the fairy tale of life in general. Standard disclaimer applies and please remember to read and review, tell me what you think. More reviews = the next chapter up faster!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru sat at her father's desk, hers now really, and studied the tidy ledger that listed the business accounts and the school's account, running her fingers through her hair and sighing for the millionth time. No matter how many times she did the math, the truth was that unless her father's shipping business did a lot better than it had been, she wasn't sure it would survive. Perhaps she might need to do the same as the other shipping families had done and add trading over land to the mix. The storms had been fierce this year and only a few of the ships had managed to make it out, or back.

Her father had been gone now for two years and she was surprised she had managed to hang onto the reins that long. She wondered, since they were short on money due to nothing coming in, if her brother's clothes could be patched up, again. She really wished she had learned how to sew rather than her father's sword style, although it really didn't matter, even if she could sew they couldn't afford fabric for new clothes. Sighing again, Kaoru heard her friend Tae's hello.

"Kaoru!" she yelled, walking into the study. "You look…tired." Tae surmised.

"I am. I've been pouring over this business ledger and cannot find a solution." Kaoru told her.

"The solution is simple, dear. Take a vacation. Perhaps you'll get some brilliant idea if you're away from all of this."

"That sounds wonderful, but where would I get the money for a vacation? And who's going to watch over Yahiko?" Kaoru grumbled.

"Here," Tae said, dropping a small purse of money on the table. "And I will watch over your brother of course."

"Tae…" Kaoru began but Tae held her hand up.

"Ah, ah, ah. We took a collection at the Akabeko just for your vacation. Promise me you'll go."

Kaoru nodded, tears filling her eyes. "That's so nice of everyone! Okay, I'll go."

"Good. Okashi hotel in Shimane is expecting you. Little sun and sand may do you some good."

Standing, Kaoru moved to hug her friend. "Thank you Tae."

* * *

A week later found Kaoru relaxing in a beach chair in front of the Okashi hotel. She watched a group of teenagers play a game with a ball before switching her attention to the ocean when she heard the people around her go "ooohhh."

Sitting up, Kaoru shaded her eyes and studied the ocean, noticing several sailing ships slowly go by. She rolled her eyes, thinking those nobles that the ships belonged to were at least enjoying their free time, but couldn't they do that in a less showy way?

While she was looking, Kaoru took the moment to study the far off dark clouds, knowing they were bringing in another storm, as if they needed one more.

She left the beach and returned inside that afternoon as the clouds loomed closer and it grew colder. She hoped all of those nobles had made it back to the docks, good thing Shimane was a shipping town and had more than one.

* * *

After dinner, Kaoru retired early, hoping she would be able to sleep through the tempest outside. She was able to fall asleep, but was awoken sometime after midnight by a deafening crash of lightening. Getting up, she slipped out her balcony doors to watch the storm rage around and through Shimane. Staring out into the ocean, Kaoru watched the waves roll and break, but as she stood watching, she saw the last thing she wanted to see at that moment, a ship trying to make its way into Shimane and one of the docks. Holding her breath, Kaoru flew through the hotel and down to the beach, her eyes still on the struggling ship. When it was swamped by a huge wave and did not come up again, Kaoru did perhaps the most foolish thing she could do, she stripped off her robe and dove into the water. A strong swimmer from a life spent as the daughter of a shipping merchant who was often taken sailing, Kaoru knew that if she spent most of the way under the water, only breaking the surface for breaths, she would be alright. As she drew near the sinking ship, Kaoru saw that all of the lifeboats were gone and she hoped that meant the crew had abandoned ship. She began to turn back towards the shore when lightening bolted across the sky, lighting up the water and she saw a sailor half floating, half sinking. Swimming over, she turned him face upward and realized it was an unconscious male, dressed in a baggy white shirt that – as it was wet – was going to make him weigh a stone more, not to mention the weight of his sodden boots and cotton trousers _. 'It would be a man.'_ Kaoru thought, locking her hands under his arms and beginning to tow him to shore. The return trip took much longer, Kaoru finally finding a floating plank of wood to half rest the unconscious man on. Finally reaching the shore, Kaoru dragged him onto the sandy beach. Making sure he was still breathing, she studied his face and the strange cross-shaped scar that adorned his left cheek. She only had a few moments to study him before staff from the Okashi began pouring outside. Not wishing a big fuss to be made of her rescue, Kaoru ducked behind the snack shack on the beach. When the staff had successfully picked up the drowning victim and taken him inside, Kaoru slipped back in through a side door, returning to her room and changing before going back to sleep.


	2. Opening Festival

**Hey everyone, hope your coming week went goes great! Please remember, read and review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Standard disclaimer applies,** **Mia21**

* * *

Having returned home the day after rescuing the sailor, Kaoru never did find out who it was she had saved. She assumed that was because his family didn't want to announce that their son had been an idiot and tried sailing through a storm, and she couldn't blame them.

Returning to her own province, Kaoru was happy to hear that the storms that were keeping her company's ships in harbor had somewhat abated and they could now sail out. She also went ahead and turned her attention to forming a trading company inland, and for a while all was well. But a year and a half after she had rescued the drowning sailor, bandits began attacking and robbing all inland traders. After losing two caravans, Kaoru knew that she and her brother couldn't survive another loss.

After her father's death, the students in his school had withdrawn, claiming that without Koshijiro it was pointless to continue. With no students, shipping at a minimum, and the caravan losses, Kaoru and Yahiko were again struggling for money.

She and Yahiko had also been approached by the Hiruma brothers shortly after she'd returned with an offer to buy the school and the shipping business if they would sell. She had refused, but then the truth had become obvious, they would find a way to force them to sell.

Kaoru was incredibly stressed and knew she needed help, but didn't know where she could turn. After his death, her father's friends had all pulled back from her and her brother, leaving them with no one. Her brain was beginning to hurt from over-thinking ways to cope.

"Here's the mail Kaoru." Yahiko called, entering the office and dumping several letters before her on the desk.

"Thanks Yahiko." Was her response as she started skimming through the pile.

' _Bill, bill, bill, what have we here?'_ She thought, studying an expensive cream envelope with _Koshijiro Kamiya_ scrawled across the front. Frowning, she opened the envelope and, after reading the first few lines, realized it was an invitation to attend the Summer Season, this year being held at Nagoya palace near the eastern ocean, as the angry storms blocking the harbor had nearly dispersed. It appeared the royals intended to check in with all of the families that owned shipping businesses, and Kaoru realized she must go in her fathers' place, which would require a new wardrobe. The royal family could not see her in the hand-me-downs she wore around home. She also must find something to do with Yahiko while she was away, Tae could probably be convinced to keep an eye on him.

Stretching, Kaoru realized she had already made up her mind to go into town and see about a new wardrobe and also stop by the Akabeko. Good thing she'd found that ink painting by her grandfather, which would fetch at least two or three new gowns, and that she'd been hoarding whatever extra money they had.

* * *

Two weeks later found Kaoru, along with seven brand new gowns, entering Nagoya for the first time ever. She walked through the town, utterly enjoying the beautiful hanging lanterns and gorgeous cherry blossom trees. She followed the crowds, enjoying the scenery, when she realized she had stumbled into the main square. People lined the village streets and market square like sweets in a shop window, laughing and clapping as people from the crowd danced. Kaoru watched as they formed two lines and ducked together. As she studied the crowds around the dancers her gaze fell on a young man. He was a few years older than herself and possessed long copper hair that was secured back in a high tail and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He had the most unusual violet eyes and wore a pleasant, open smile.

' _He looks familiar,'_ Kaoru thought. _'Maybe he was one of father's students or perhaps he looks like someone else I've seen in Shiroshi."_

Where she had seen him she wasn't sure, but his identity was like an itch she couldn't scratch. Kaoru was close to huffing in frustration and didn't notice when the dance ended.

"May I have this dance?" someone shouted in her ear.

Turning, Kaoru blinked in shock when she found the same red-haired dancer next to her. Standing this close to him, she could see flecks of gold in his violet eyes, bright and pretty. She nodded, taking his offered hand and letting him lead her out onto the wooden dance floor. Surprisingly, instead of having to elbow their way through the crowd, folks moved aside for Kaoru and the dancer, the caller even bobbing a bow in their direction.

"If you don't know the dance, just follow my lead. As long as you move in sync, you'll be fine. We repeat five basic moves for the duration of the song."

Kaoru nodded her understanding, watching the other dancers as they began. Her movements were a little sluggish at first, but within a minute or two Kaoru had picked up the beat and the basic movements, letting her partner lead her as they circled like spokes of a wheel. The dance ended before Kaoru wanted it to, but she grinned widely, filled with joy. She curtsied to her partner, hoping to convey her thanks before she hopped off the platform and melted into the crowd.

The dancer followed her, and the two nearly walked straight into a young man with black hair and ice blue eyes. He bowed to the young man standing next to her.

"Your Highness. Enjoying the festival?"

' _Ah, so he's the Prince,'_ Kaoru thought, knowing she must have seen his picture somewhere. _'No wonder he seems familiar.'_

"So far, yes," he answered before turning to face Kaoru and asking, "Could I bother you for an introduction?"

"Oh, I'm not a lady Your Highness." Kaoru told him.

Smiling, the Prince said, "All the same…"

"Kaoru, my lord, Kaoru Kamiya."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Kaoru. Thank you for the dance." he told her, bowing over her hand.

"No, thank you. It was enjoyable." was Kaoru's answer.

"Just attending the Opening Festival for fun?" the prince wondered.

"No. My brother and I own one of the kingdoms shipping businesses."

"Ah, and where are you staying at, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru bit her lip, briefly wondering why he bothered to ask, before answering, "At the Obsidian Seashore here in town."

"If I may, we would love to have you at the palace for the opening season."

"Truly, Your Highness?" Kaoru asked, slightly bewildered by such generosity.

"Of course. I'll send a servant up to the palace to prepare rooms for you. When you finish the festivities here, please make your way up. The chamberlain will show you where the rooms are."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Kaoru said, curtsying deeply.

"Of course."

"Kenshin!" a young lady called, breathing heavily as she slipped into place next to the prince, laying her hand on his arm. "There you are. I was wondering where you'd gone."

The lady had long straight black hair with a fringe of bangs and brown eyes. She was dainty and delicate with pale skin, standing next to the red-haired prince highlighted all of this. Kaoru sighed internally, knowing she couldn't compare.

"I look forward to your stay." The prince said, bowing to her, before turning and leading the lady away.


	3. Breakfast with the Royals

**Hey readers! And we meet again for chapter three. Thanks for the great reviews, please keep them coming, they don't have to be great just please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **As always, standard disclaimer applies, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, I just borrow for fun!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

It was after midnight before Kaoru was able to leave the festival and head up to the palace, but all the same she was up with the dawn. _'Too many years of training.'_ Kaoru grumbled to herself, rising and stretching. She looked out the balcony doors and was met with an expanse of empty beach and the vast ocean. Dressing, she proceeded downstairs and slipped outside, heading for the jetty. Finding one of the rocks to sit on, she dipped her feet in the shallow water, relaxing. Kaoru felt her world click into place. She desperately missed the ocean being inland and trying her best to run her father's shipping business and school. Having grown up the oldest child of a shipping magnate, she'd come to love the ocean and crave its peace and tranquility.

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned her head and shielded her eyes to find Prince Kenshin standing on shore behind her. He wore a plain, dark green cotton shirt, practical boots spattered with wet sand, and black breeches.

Climbing to her feet, and standing ankle deep in water, she curtsied.

Prince Kenshin smiled. "You look like a sea nymph communing with the ocean this early in the morning. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"I have not Your Highness." Kaoru answered.

"Then would you care to join me? My parents are waiting for me to return before we start breakfast." The prince said, gesturing toward the palace.

"I would be honored."

The prince offered his hand and Kaoru took it, allowing him to lead her back inside. They ended up in a fan-shaped room, the circular edge constructed of glass that gave a breathtaking view of the ocean. The floor was covered with an ocean-blue rug that had a pattern of seashells, only broken by a rectangular table in the middle. A man Kaoru recognized as King Hiko sat at the head of the table, a beautiful lady sitting next to him that must be Queen Akane. When the woman saw them, she brightened. "Kenshin, who is this lovely young lady you've brought to breakfast?"

"Miss Kaoru, may I introduce you to my family; my father, King Hiko; and my mother Queen Akane. This is Miss Kaoru Kamiya, here as a shipping proprietor."

With them lined up, Kaoru could see the family resemblance. Kenshin was built more lean and limber than his sturdy father, more like his mother. He even had her copper hair. _'Still, just because he's lean doesn't mean he doesn't weigh as much as an anchor. I remember that man I saved, he -"_

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and turned to study Prince Kenshin surreptitiously as they moved towards the table. He had the same build as the man she had rescued, broad shoulders that narrowed into a lean torso. His face had been difficult to see in the dark, but Kaoru was quite certain that Prince Kenshin had been the man she'd rescued almost two years ago now. Now that she thought about it, she seemed to remember his long hair dragging through the water behind them.

' _Does he remember? No, he couldn't. He never really was awake. Still, to think I saved a prince.'_

Kaoru curtsied to the royal family, and the Queen, apprising eyes firmly fixed on her, said, "Very good."

Kaoru sat next to Prince Kenshin, across from his mother and on his father's open side.

The first course, goose and duck eggs that were poached or fried, was served as the prince said, "I believe the festival was a success. The closing ceremony went well. I hope the marina opening tonight goes just as well."

"Indeed. We're just lucky those storm clouds amounted to nothing." King Hiko said.

"Those storms the last two years certainly hurt us. All of our most powerful families own trading companies and were forced to turn to land trade. Now banditry is on the rise, probably due to all of the underpaid sailors." The Queen said. Kaoru knew just what she was talking about, having been one of the families affected by the bandits.

Frowning, Prince Kenshin said, "I wouldn't be so quick to blame underpaid sailors. It's unfair as most of our sailors are a good sort and wouldn't turn to marauding."

"Perhaps." The King agreed, nodding.

"What function are we throwing tomorrow night?" The prince inquired.

"A royal dinner, I think," the King answered with a nod towards the Queen. "Your mother is organizing it."

"You will be attending the marina opening tonight, won't you?" the Prince asked.

Kaoru nodded, and Prince Kenshin smiled, "Good. I hope to introduce you to a few of my friends."

Finishing the final course, Kaoru stood. "Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious."

The King smiled back. "Of course, dear. Come whenever you like. We are usually the only ones mad enough to be up at such an ungodly hour, excluding the servants."

Kaoru curtsied one last time and exited the room, allowing Prince Kenshin to show her the way back to her own rooms.

* * *

When Kaoru arrived at the marina opening that night, she realized almost immediately that, though she had worn one of her new dresses, it was still all wrong. Most of the other ladies wore gowns that poofed around them like they were frosted cakes. Kaoru wore a red gown that was a simple sheath around her. A few nearby ladies glanced her way, disapproval souring their expressions. It took her all of two seconds to decide she didn't care before handing her invitation to a servant and walking inside the marina that had a huge deck functioning as a courtyard. Most of the party goers gathered there, but people also lined the long piers that jutted out into the water.

Just then, trumpets blew and drums beat in a thrumming pattern, announcing the royal family. The King stepped forward and spoke in a booming voice. "Thank you, everyone, for attending the opening of the Royal Marina at Nagoya Palace. We believe it is important to foster trade among our people and with other nations. We look forward to receiving many ships in this marina. With this party, we declare the Royal Marina open!" Cheers and shouts followed the king's speech. The same man who had said hello to the Prince in the opening festival approached Kaoru with a young lady and a tall man with spiky brown hair following him.

"The Prince told us we might find you here. If I may introduce myself, I am Lord Aoshi Shinomori and these," here he gestured to the two people following him. "are my close companions, Lady Misao Makimachi and Lord Sanosuke Sagara."

The tall man with the spiky brown hair frowned before saying, "Sano. Only Kenshin's mother calls me Sanosuke."

Smiling, Kaoru introduced herself. "I am pleased to meet you all. I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Prince Kenshin told me I might meet a few of his friends tonight."

"Would you care for a tour of the marina?" Aoshi asked.

"I would love one." Kaoru responded, following them as they led her around the enormous deck and out onto one of the piers.

"I see Kenshin is escorting Lady Megumi again tonight." Misao grumbled, standing with her hands on her hips.

Aoshi, his back to Kaoru, made a soft reply she couldn't hear.

"If it is mere speculation, he should not pay such marked attention to her." Misao replied.

"The man is your friend Misao, you are supposed to support him." Aoshi told her.

"He tolerates me, I don't know if that makes me his friend." Misao returned.

"You know we were the only ones let in to see him after he almost drowned. It's been nearly two years since then." Sano added, as if to prove to Misao that she was his friend.

"That is so. I'm ever so glad he wasn't grievously injured from the shipwreck." Misao said, nodding.

"Yes, but he has changed. He's more driven now, driven to find what I don't know though." Sano replied.

"I thought I might catch you out here." Prince Kenshin said, walking up to them, a smile accenting his words.

"Good evening, Your Highness." All three said in unison.

"Good evening. Are we all enjoying the party?" Prince Kenshin asked and all three nodded. "Wonderful, I was hoping you would meet some of my friends tonight." The prince told Kaoru.

"I like them very much." Kaoru responded.

"Kenshin," The lady from the day before called, sweeping up and wrapping her hands around his arm. "They're about to play another dance and I insist you be my partner." The lady told him.

"Of course, my lady," the prince answered. "I'll try to drop by later." He strolled up the pier, his arm extended for the lady to hold.

It occurred to Kaoru, watching them go, that although the prince smiled most of the time, the gesture never seemed to reach his eyes. Not that he was dark or suspicious, simply that he wore his smile the way a lady styled her hair. It was part of his costume, or maybe his armor, Kaoru wasn't sure which and thought someday she may have to ask him and admit she'd noticed.


	4. Royal dinner

**On to chapter 4, hope everyone is enjoying! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Although the party for the Marina opening didn't end until the wee hours of the morning, Prince Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi were up shortly after dawn, practicing swordsmanship in the royal families private dojo.

"I may always be the first to believe in you hair-brained ideas, but even I have a hard time believing you can recognize the girl who saved you." Sano told him.

"You were half-drowned Your Highness, and it was the middle of the night." Aoshi agreed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm positive Kaoru was the one who dragged me to shore." Kenshin assured them.

"Very well, if you insist Miss Kaoru is your savior we will endeavor to believe you." Aoshi said, crossing swords with the prince.

"Considering the months you've pondered over her and searched for her, you could certainly do worse than Miss Kaoru." Sano said, watching his friends move forward and back, parrying, lunging, and landing counterstrikes.

The prince grinned, "Thank you Sano."

* * *

When the time for the dinner that evening came, Kaoru was dressed in a saffron gown with blue embroidery in the pattern of flowers.

"How are you tonight, Miss Kaoru?" Lord Sano inquired, materializing by her side.

"I am well. And you three?" Kaoru asked, noticing Aoshi and Misao behind him.

"We are fantastic. Who doesn't love a good party?" Sano said.

"Would you like to eat with us tonight?" Misao asked.

"Yes, please." Kaoru answered, watching Lord Aoshi turn and disappear into the crowd, presumably finding someone to ask about having Kaoru seated with them. Studying the crowd around them, Kaoru saw the prince, along with someone else.

"I've seen her with the Prince several times. Who is she?" Kaoru asked, nodding to the tall dark-haired woman who stood next to the Prince, her hands inflexibly holding his arm as they always seemed to be.

"That's Lady Megumi. The Prince's parents have been pushing him towards her all season." Misao said.

"Aye, she's a good match," Aoshi said, joining the conversation upon his return. "To make sure and keep themselves from any political machinations and to keep everyone's chances equal, the royal family has married lower-class nobility for the past century or two. Before the King married her, Lady Akane was the only child of the Nakamura family, who had no other branches and kept to themselves with their food business."

"And Lady Megumi is the only daughter of the Takani family, who keep to themselves and their health care business." Misao added.

"Ah, I see. So she is the perfect choice." Kaoru offered.

"His parents certainly think so, but I'm not sure Kenshin agrees." Sano commented.

"Really?" Kaoru asked, her interest sparked, but Sano just shrugged and would say nothing more. Just then, the orchestra struck up a lively tune. "May I have this dance?" Sano inquired. Kaoru nodded, allowing the tall man to lead her onto the dance floor. The dance itself involved whirling around one's partner and clapping in a steady beat. The longer the dance went, the faster the dancers whirled, ducking under each other's arms and popping upright. When the dance finally ended, Kaoru felt exhilarated, the pair returning to Aoshi and Misao, who stood with Prince Kenshin.

"Forgive me for not mentioning this before, but you are a beautiful dancer Miss Kaoru." Prince Kenshin said. His smile was warm tonight, not the false one he normally wore, and there was something in his eyes… _'Perhaps hope.'_ Kaoru thought, knowing she would mull over that later.

"Kenshin? Dinner is about to be served. We should lead the way to the dining hall." Lady Megumi said, appearing behind them.

"I suppose you are right. I will see the four of you after dinner." The prince answered, turning to offer his arm, now wearing his false smile.

"Enjoy." Aoshi told him, waggling his fingers at their exit.

Dinner was over with fairly quickly, Kaoru seated with Sano, Aoshi, and Misao. Afterwards there was more dancing, Kaoru left standing by the refreshments table when Aoshi took Misao out for a turn and Sano took Lady Chiyo out.

"Miss Kaoru, is it? Not even any parents to cite – how pitiable." A soft voice from behind her said. Kaoru turned, and found herself face to face with Lady Megumi.

"What is it that you want, Lady Megumi?" Kaoru asked.

"Simply to give you a fair warning. You are nothing, you mean nothing. Prince Kenshin is _mine_ , no matter how you might divert him for the moment. He certainly would _never_ marry a commoner, let alone one who has no proper family. I will be queen, and when I am you can be certain you will never see Kenshin again."

"If that is true, why are you so angry? Are you worried your beauty can't win against someone who is nothing?" Kaoru asked, turning away. She was rescued from any further scathing comments when Sano, Aoshi, and Misao returned, the dance having ended. Kaoru watched Lady Megumi flounce off, probably to find the prince and rope him into another dance.

"What was that about?" Misao asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to warn me away from the prince, although from what you told me tonight, she already has all but the priest."

All three nobles laughed at Kaoru's words.

* * *

 **Oh, Megumi told Kaoru! Feel kinda awful making Megumi the bad character. Well, she's not really bad, just wants what she sees as her do. Plus Kaoru isn't very happy with Megumi in the beginning of Rurouni Kenshin anyway and her _Ken-San_. **

**Let me know what you guys thought!**

 **Mia21**


	5. Garden Party

**Hello readers! On to chapter five! Are you excited to see what's happening? I hope so! Don't forget, please review and standard disclaimer applies!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru was up early again in the morning, this time in the gardens instead of breakfast with the royal family, taking the time to run through the kata that had been drilled into her head for years.

"Good morning Kaoru." Gohei's normally snarling voice said from behind her. Kaoru gritted her teeth but kept up with her exercises.

"No return greeting?" Kihei asked.

"I'm not going to greet you and I don't wish to talk to either of you." Kaoru told them both.

"Too bad. You running to the palace for help is quite entertaining." Kihei said.

Kaoru turned around at that, noting several guards a ways off behind them. "I didn't run to the palace for help. I'm here to check in with the royal family about my shipping business."

"You mean our shipping business?" Gohei asked.

Narrowing her eyes, Kaoru said, "It's not yours, and will never be yours if I can help it."

"Good morning Miss Kaoru, Lord Gohei, Lord Kihei." The prince said as he moved towards them. Kaoru curtsied and both men bowed.

"I didn't realize you two had stayed for the summer season." Prince Kenshin told the brothers.

"We've actually just arrived Your Highness, business." Kihei said, shrugging.

"Then I look forward to seeing you both at open court this afternoon." Prince Kenshin told them, his tone both leaving no argument and dismissing them.

Frowning after them, Prince Kenshin asked, "Want to tell me how you know them?"

"Not really." Kaoru answered, also watching the brothers walk away.

"Too bad, explain, now."

Knowing a Royal command when she heard one, Kaoru sighed and disclosed, "Lord Kihei was once a sort of live-in apprentice of my father's. He taught him not only his sword style but also the ins and outs of his shipping business. When my father died, Kihei and Gohei tried to force my brother and me to sell the business and the dojo." When she finished speaking, the Prince looked even more perplexed.

"Hmmm. Where do you suppose they got enough money to buy your property?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but they've been rather insistent." Kaoru said with a shrug.

The prince turned and studied Kaoru with intense scrutiny, making the gold in his eyes glitter.

"Can I trust you Miss Kaoru?" Prince Kenshin asked.

"Of course, Your Highness." Kaoru answered.

"I believe that the Hiruma brothers are at least partially responsible for the bandits that plague the trade caravans. I've been watching them closely for the past year or so, but can find no proof." Kaoru nodded, thinking back over the earlier conversation. "I'm afraid I can offer you nothing beyond the fact that they told my brother and me they _could_ pay us. I'm sorry I can't give you more." Kaoru told him.

"No, it's alright, I didn't expect that you could." The prince said.

Remembering what he'd said, Kaoru was curious. "What's open court, Your Highness?"

The prince waved his hand. "The name's Kenshin, and open court is held twice every month. It's a time when anyone in the kingdom can come to declare grievances or problems."

' _I should remember that, someday I may need it.'_ Kaoru thought, following Kenshin back inside.

* * *

Open Court was an experience that Kaoru wouldn't soon forget. The Prince had been correct, people from any station all over the kingdom had come to air grievances, problems, or just their opinion a few times. Kaoru paid close attention, knowing that she may need to come one day. She stood in the back of court, watching and thinking.

' _Gohei and Kihei had a small army this morning. How could they afford them and what exactly are they promising? They're not in the shipping business. Could they, as Prince Kenshin said, be the ones who are organizing the bandits that are plaguing the traders?'_  
It did fit. The brothers had to be profiting somehow as they had decided to stay in the capital, which wasn't cheap.  
 _'But as Kenshin said this morning, there is no proof. I can't expect them to be arrested on our suspicions alone.'_ Kaoru mused before Misao joined her.

"Enjoying court?" Misao asked.

"Yes, very much. It's a new experience." Kaoru told her.

"Always good to learn new things, right?"

"Absolutely." Kaoru said, and was glad to find out there would be a garden party that afternoon, complete with games and dancing. Though Kaoru said she didn't really know any games, Misao convinced her to attend and at least try playing something.

* * *

After Open Court had ended but before the Garden Party, Kaoru was called to a private study, surprised to find both the King and Queen waiting for her on the opposite side of a large desk. She curtsied. "Your Highnesses."

"Kaoru Kamiya," The King intoned. "Please give us your shipping report."

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru thought that if she had known this is what they would ask she would have brought the shipping ledgers. As it was, she did the best she could from memory. Explaining the losses she and her brother had suffered from both ships that were unable to sail and the bandits attacking land trade caravans, she ended with being hopeful that whoever was organizing the bandits would be caught and next year would be better. The Queen had taken extensive notes while Kaoru talked, but nodded when she finished.

"We do as well, although you should count yourself lucky as you're actually doing better than some of the other families."

Kaoru nodded and curtsied again before taking her leave. "Thank you Your Highnesses."

* * *

That afternoon Kaoru learned that during garden parties, the men were allowed all the fun. The ladies sat in the shade, drinking tea and watching the men enter sword and wrestling contests, archery tournaments, as well as playing actual games like ring toss and shuffleboard. After convincing Kaoru to play a game that involved hitting a small feathered ball back and forth over a net with racquets, she quickly found that she wasn't a huge fan of the garden party games, at least the games that women were allowed to play. Misao actually agreed with her, and Kaoru learned that Misao did actually know how to fight, although she preferred the kodachi rather than the katana.

Taking a break, Misao wondered, "Can I ask you something, Kaoru?" she asked.

"Of course." Kaoru returned, expecting some question about her family, but Misao surprised her.

"Has it never occurred to you that Prince Kenshin might be interested in you?" Misao wondered

"Not really, no." Kaoru answered.

"Why? Why do you believe he doesn't harbor romantic feelings for you?"

"He's engaged to Lady Megumi."

"But he isn't. Quite. Yet."

Kaoru considered Misao's words carefully. The idea that Kenshin might harbor feelings for her made her heart beat faster, but recalling Lady Megumi's threat at the dinner made her think twice. She liked Prince Kenshin, but she couldn't help thinking about her brother and what he needed. Perhaps the sooner she could help the prince prove the Hiruma brothers guilt, the sooner she could return home, Kaoru just didn't know how. She would need to find some sort of evidence, but surely they weren't stupid enough to hide it in their rooms here at the palace. Maybe they entrusted one of their manservants with it, whatever it was. Perhaps some analysis might be in order.

* * *

 **Hmm...so what do you guys think. He's finally given her permission to call him just Kenshin instead of 'Your Highness' and even his friends are trying to help by making Kaoru think. I guess we'll see next chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Mia21**


	6. Invitation

**Hello all, on to chapter six. So in this chapter we learn what exactly is going on between Kenshin and Megumi. Read on and please review! And, as always, standard disclaimer applies. Oh, and Eskos is their country.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru was up early again, she nearly always was, and headed down to the ocean. The sand and jetty rocks were warm and soothing, embracing her like a favorite shawl. She relaxed back, wrapping her arms around her legs after she brought them to her chest. She closed her eyes, listening to the waves crash, spraying the sandy shore with sea water.

"Good morning," Kenshin said, climbing across the rocks to sit beside her. "Up early again, I see." He smiled at her but Kaoru frowned. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kenshin wondered.

"Hide behind a mask of pleasantry." Kaoru told him.

The prince sighed. "I care for my subjects, but in a broad perspective. I care about the bandits attacking our land-trade routes and the storms still making overseas trade difficult. In a good year, I care about crops and fishing, our imports and exports. I want the citizens to be happy and prosperous."

"But?" Kaoru asked, knowing he wasn't done.

"But I don't care to make personal connections. I don't particularly want to be involved in my subjects' lives, whether they are noble or common. It's not that I see myself as being above them, it's just…not something I enjoy. So I walk around smiling, hoping it will cover up the fact that I'm as unfriendly as a person can be. I worry for Eskos. To someday have a king that doesn't _like_ people?"

Kaoru tapped her knee. "As long as you don't resent your role as future King and you do right by your country, I think you could be the most crotchety ruler Eskos has ever seen, and still be a good king."

Kenshin had to look away to stifle a chuckle, but Kaoru wasn't done yet. "We all have strengths and weaknesses. That's what makes us interesting. So you don't like people. What are the strengths you can play up instead?"

Thinking he would list his loyalty, intelligence, and incredible internal strength, Kenshin instead asked, "What makes you so sure?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know differences make us interesting? I thought all females your age _tried_ to look and act exactly alike."

Picturing the Lady Megumi and the young women who followed her around, Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. Finally noticing Kenshin was staring at her, Kaoru got control of herself. "I'm sorry. As the daughter of a swordsman, I have always been different from my friends. But none of them ever made me feel lesser because I didn't wear jewelry or own the latest fashions. They love me because I am me – differences and similarities."

When Kaoru glanced up, the prince was still staring at her, a brilliant and unreadable intensity to his violet eyes, making the gold flash in the dawn light. No one had ever looked at Kaoru like that before, no one.

"In two days, we are hosting the Summer Ball at the palace. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being your escort for the night?"

Kaoru was both touched and worried. "What about Lady Megumi?" She asked.

"Never you mind about her."

Kaoru found she was actually nervous, for the first time in her acquaintance with the prince, she was aware and _nervous_ of Kenshin's close proximity. She took a deep breath, licking her lips, before telling him, "Yes."

"Good. I fear you will find me quite high-handed, but I already had a dress ordered for you."

"You didn't need -" she began but Kenshin touched her arm.

"I wanted to."

* * *

That evening, Kaoru was to learn why the prince had asked her to the Summer Ball and not Lady Megumi. As she headed down the hall to the dining room for dinner she heard loud voices coming from behind the closed library door. Tucking her head down, she continued walking even though she could tell by the voices it was Prince Kenshin and his mother arguing. She ate dinner slowly, watching as people finished and disappeared. When it was just her and a few others left, the Prince entered the dining room, sitting at the front table. Kaoru watched him pick at his food, waiting until she was the only one left before approaching him. Glancing up at her, Prince Kenshin told her, "I'm afraid I'm not very good company tonight, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru shrugged and continued towards him until she could sit down across from him. "Do you want to talk about it?" She wondered.

The Prince sighed and ran his fingers through his red fringe. "My mother is…unhappy, because I've refused to sign the marriage proposal for Lady Megumi."

"And her unhappiness makes you angry?" Kaoru asked.

"No, it's more that I'm frustrated with the entire situation and I hate knowing that she's right."

"She's right about what?"

"It's my mother's opinion that if I was going to refuse her, I shouldn't have singled her out by escorting her to several parties. And she's right, although I certainly never told Megumi anything to encourage her." Prince Kenshin explained.

"Lord Aoshi said being the only daughter of the Takani family makes her a good choice."

"My mother agrees, and she likes Megumi, a lot. But there is another, so I won't marry her to appease my parents."

"There is another?" Kaoru inquired, curious.

The Prince nodded. "Two years ago, I was rescued from drowning after my vessel was wrecked in a storm. I have since been enthralled with the maiden who did the rescuing."

Kaoru's heart jumped. _Her,_ he was talking about her! But then she frowned. "Weren't you discovered on the beach by servants from a nearby hotel?"

"Yes. But I still remember the woman who actually saved me."

Kaoru also remembered the beautiful blonde young woman who was the first servant to venture outside, had seen the prince and rushed to him. ' _He must mean her,'_ she thought. _'Oh well, I should really concentrate on getting back to my brother.'_ Kaoru told herself firmly. Standing, she told the Prince, "Well, I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too." Prince Kenshin whispered, watching her depart.

* * *

 **So, what did everyone think, about Kenshin and Megumi and about the reason he's always smiling. I tried to write that part sticking as close to what I think Kenshin would say. After all, he doesn't really form attachments to anyone until he meets Kaoru and stays with her, I just added to that. Thanks for reading!**

 **Mia21**


	7. The Summer Ball

**Hello all, on to chapter seven, which is about, obviously, the summer ball. I hope you all are looking as forward to reading it as I was to writing it and I hope I did it justice. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

When the dress that Kenshin had ordered for her arrived early two nights later, Kaoru's breath was taken away. The gown was a fitted bodice with off the shoulder sleeves, the skirt was layers of organza and chiffon with gold embroidery. The dress was in the color of midnight blue, which Kaoru knew would go well with her light blue eyes.

She stood gazing at it and sighing, before realizing she had better start getting ready. Calling a servant to fix her hair, Kaoru sat in a chair and watched in the mirror as the girl first braided a piece on top and down the side, before pulling it all back into a bun at the base of her neck. Allowing the maid to help Kaoru pull the gown on and slip her feet into her dancing slippers, Kaoru was ready when Kenshin knocked on her door. He wore a blue shirt with white breeches and waistcoat, black boots and a black vest. When he saw Kaoru, his smile was small but she could see the warmth in his eyes. Kaoru smiled back as she stepped to him and curtsied.

"You look beautiful Kaoru." Kenshin told her as he took her hand. Kaoru squeezed his hand in response and together the pair walked hand in hand to the main wing of the palace. The palace was open in all of its splendor tonight and someone had gone overboard with the decorations. There were ropes holding hanging paper lanterns looping across the room and several miniature tide pools, complete with lights, fish, and different shells.

Half the guests had arrived by the time Kenshin and Kaoru had finished exploring, so they made their way to the marble dais where the King and Queen stood.

"Thank you for attending the annual Summer Ball," King Hiko said, his voice booming in the silence. "It is with great joy that we mark our summer season and we take pleasure in the bounty and growth the summer provides. Enjoy."

Leaning towards her, Kenshin asked, "May I have the first dance?"

"Of course." Kaoru answered, realizing that the prince probably always danced in the first dance. Only a few others waited in the immense space of the dance floor, Aoshi and Misao among them. Studying them carefully, Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "Did something happen between those two?" she asked, gesturing in their direction. Glancing over, Kenshin smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes. Misao has been in love with Aoshi for years, and he's finally agreed to begin courting her. I think it's only to end her constant following of him, but we'll see."

"Good. They really are cute together."

When the music eased into a slow song, Kenshin had another revelation for her, "The first dance is always whatever you want to do." Kaoru nodded, getting a feel for the music. The two of them began to dance, crossing from one side of the room to the other. Kenshin would twirl her and Kaoru would twist away from him before drawing near again. Sometimes they would face each other before Kaoru would duck under his arm and they would move side by side. Kenshin surprised her a few times by sliding her down in a dip before pulling her up again.

When the song finished, Kenshin raised Kaoru's hand and bent over it in a bow while the guests clapped.

Kenshin's parents soon joined them on the main floor. "That was lovely, not the sort of dance that normally graces these halls but beautiful just the same."

Kaoru blushed. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry to say that since you are my partner, you must circulate the party with me and dance with any number of lords and government officials." Kenshin told her.

"I don't mind, I'll find a way to make it worthwhile." Kaoru promised. And she did, she found she quite enjoyed speaking with the lords, asking those who also had shipping businesses, whether inland or not, what they're goods were and if they had been affected by banditry or storms. Learning the answer was always 'yes' Kaoru realized she must do something to help Kenshin stop Gohei and Kihei once and for all.

* * *

Hours later, every muscle in Kenshin's body was taut. He narrowed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything, beside the beautiful woman stretched out across the bench, the expensive cloth of her skirts draping over her legs as she leaned into his side.

Kenshin exhaled deeply. "This was a very bad idea." He muttered to the chilly night air. Kaoru slept on, unaware of his words, her breathing relaxed and heavy.

"Don't you look like you're having fun." Sano chuckled from behind him, moving forward to sit on the bench opposite the one Kenshin and Kaoru were on.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Really?"

"Tell me this," Sano said. "Have you thought about kissing her while she's out of it?"

Kenshin sighed and narrowed his eyes at his longtime friend. "I am attempting to be a gentleman."

Sano shrugged. "Gentlemen are just patient wolves."

"You would know that wouldn't you Sano?"

"Ouch Kenshin. The real question is this; do you think she could pull off being queen?"

"I don't know. I still know so little about who she is and I can't help but feel as though I'm running out of time." Kenshin said.

"Why?" Sano asked.

Kenshin shrugged. "I have no idea. It's like she's pulling back, putting up walls against me, and I don't know why."

"She did except your invitation tonight, which is something. I think it'll be okay. Once everything blows over and the Hiruma brothers are safely in jail, you'll be free to talk and learn about each other." Sano told him.

"I hope you're right." Kenshin said.

"We just need to find proof, and sooner or later they will trip up. Just be patient, like you are with her innocence."

Kenshin frowned. "I should throw something at you."

"Please be gentle." Sano smiled.

"I do have a dagger on me."

"In that case, I think I'll be leaving. Enjoy your torture." Sano waggled his fingers as he took his leave, but Kenshin was too busy smiling down at the sleeping Kaoru.

* * *

 **Well, what did you all think? Please review and let me know!**

 **Mia21**


	8. Evidence

**Hello everyone, happy new year! Welcome to chapter eight, after this I believe all I will have left is an epilogue. Make sure you let me know what you guys are expecting the epilogue to contain if you have anything you're looking forward to reading or if I need to tie up any loose ends! Thank you and enjoy! And, of course, standard disclaimer applies!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

 _There's nothing! Why is there nothing?'_ Kaoru stormed, having just gone through all of the rest of the rooms of the Hiruma brothers' guards and found absolutely nothing that could tie them to the bandits. Now she was in the last one, and Kaoru was beyond frustrated, already cranky due to lack of sleep as the ball had continued into the early hours of the morning.

Laughter sounded in the hallway and the door rattled. Kaoru lay on the floor and slid her whole body under the bed, pulling the blankets down to shield her. The door opened and three sets of feet entered the room.

"I'm putting the new orders here, make sure to tell Akio to burn them once he gets a look at them." Said a rough voice.

Kaoru peeked under the tiny space between the floor and the blanket, but she wasn't able to see anything besides dirty boots.

"Are we pulling out soon?" Another voice asked.

"Probably." The first voice answered.

"Boss said to report at noon, we should go." A third voice said.

"Okay, let's go."

Kaoru waited another minute in silence to be sure they were gone before sliding out from underneath the bed. A new stack of papers was tossed on the desk so she snatched them up and flipped through them.

Realizing exactly what they were, Kaoru got excited.

' _This is what I've been looking for!'_

They were marching orders for the bandits, maps with markings on them that indicated which bandit gangs should camp out on what roads, even a list of caravans and lords to rob. There were supply lists and a sheet of specific goods the bandits were to steal.

Kaoru stuffed the papers down the front of her dress before easing the door open and peeking out into the hallway. Finding it empty, she fled the barracks where guards were housed, aiming now for the central palace wing.

She looked for Kenshin high and low and finally found him in his study. Kaoru just walked in without knocking.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Kenshin questioned, surprised by her unexpected entrance. When Kaoru started fishing down the front of her dress, Kenshin turned away. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Thought you might want to take a look at these." She said, passing him the papers. He skimmed over them, asking, "These are the Hiruma brothers?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. What next?"

"I will show these papers to my father. We'll have to notify a few government officials, but we should have both Gohei and Kihei imprisoned by nightfall." Kenshin told her.

"Good." Kaoru said.

Standing, the prince asked, "What will you do now?"

"I suppose head home to my brother." She said with a shrug.

"After all the time it's taken to find you, I'm not going to let you go that easily." Kenshin told her.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, frowning.

"Surely you know that I'm in love with you?" Kenshin questioned.

Kaoru gulped. "What?"

"I told you as much when we spoke of me refusing the marriage proposal for Lady Megumi." Kenshin said.

Kaoru searched her memory for that particular conversation, and remembered him saying he was enthralled with the maiden who had actually rescued him, but she had assumed he meant the young servant girl who'd found him on the beach.

"I assumed you meant the young blonde servant girl who was the first to find you on the beach." Kaoru said.

The prince shook his head. "No. I told you I could remember the woman who actually saved me, you."

"But, you were unconscious." Kaoru told him, not bothering to deny that it was in fact her who had rescued him.

"Not really. I kept coming back to myself as you were hauling me to shore, and I was awake after you made sure I was still breathing on the beach. Why did you run off?" Kenshin inquired.

"I didn't want a big fuss made for doing something incredibly stupid and I certainly didn't know you were a prince when I ended up saving you."

Kenshin grinned. "How did you end up out in the ocean anyway?" He asked.

"I was awoken by the lightning and thunder and saw your ship struggling to shore. I ran down to the beach and then I saw your ship swamped by a wave. There was no one else on the beach and no one had been awake in the hotel, and I knew going to try to wake someone up would take too long. I did the only thing I could." Kaoru explained.

"Well thank you," The prince said, slowly moving closer.

"How long have you known I was your rescuer?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought it was you when I first laid eyes on you at the Opening Festival, but I wasn't sure until I saw you with your feet in the ocean the next morning." Kenshin told her, now close enough to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. "Just think, as princess no one would dare to look down on you because you know swordplay. In fact, you might inspire more people to take it up."

Kaoru remembered that she had told him she was different from her friends because of her fathers' teachings, and she was. "I was telling you the truth. I've never really had any close female friends because I learned swordplay from my father."

Kenshin chuckled before stooping so he could kiss the top of her head. "No wonder you took Lady Megumi's warning in stride."

Leaning back, Kaoru looked up at him. "Was that an official proposal just now?"

"I suppose it was. I love you Kaoru and would like nothing better than for you to marry me and stay beside me." Kenshin said.

"Even though I'm a commoner, and poor?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. I love _you_ , no matter what."

"In that case, my answer is yes." Kaoru said.

Kenshin smiled, leaning down to kiss her. When his lips were on hers she felt a surging tide of warmth that left her breathless. He bent her head back, kissing her softly at first but then more and harder, until she was kissing him back and clinging to him to stay upright. His insistent mouth parted her lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves and evoking feelings she didn't know she was capable of, desire, and longing, and yes, love.

* * *

 **Okay, Gohei and Kihei have now officially been taken care of. Please review and let me know if there is anything I missed or any questions you have that you'd like answered in the epilogue! See you all next chapter!**

 **Mia21**


	9. Epilogue

Remembering the argument she had heard emanating from the library and that Kenshin had told her about, Kaoru expected Queen Akane to be somewhat displeased with his choice of a wife. When they entered the dining room for breakfast, hand in hand, and Kenshin brought her up to the front table to sit with his family, his mother greeted them both warmly.

"Mother, Father, I have some news. I have asked Kaoru to marry me and she has consented." Kenshin announced to them.

The King smiled and nodded, "Good, about time you settled down."

The Queen studied them both for a moment, before asking Kenshin, "You're sure?"

"More sure than I have been of anything else in my life."

"Very well. I'll arrange for a tutor to begin lessons in the next few days."

"Lessons, Your Majesty?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"Of course. You have much to learn about the country and the government you will someday lead. I will teach you about ruling as Queen myself."

Curtsying deeply, Kaoru murmured, "Thank you Your Highness."

* * *

The engagement party for Prince Kenshin, only son of King Hiko and Queen Akane, and Kaoru Kamiya, first child of Koshijiro and Kyoko Kamiya, took place roughly two months after the Summer Ball and was also being held at Nagoya.

The storms that had been looming on the horizon had all since dissipated, so the reception was being held in the Royal Marina.

Kaoru had never been happier, and was delighted to have learned that a similar party was taking place in a month's time for Aoshi and Misao. After courting for just a few weeks, Aoshi had fallen in love with Misao and asked her to marry him. She had said yes, and Kaoru thought they were a perfect match.

Kaoru was also glad to have her brother in the palace with her, as he had been since Kenshin and Kaoru's engagement had been announced, safely learning the ins and outs of shipping so he could one day take over their father's business, which Kaoru was still overseeing. At first, she had been a little worried about still overseeing her father's shipping business, but Kenshin had assured her that a princess who could successfully run her own company was desirable and nothing to be ashamed of.

Kaoru had been pleasantly surprised with the lessons the Queen had arranged for. Turned out it was very similar to what Kaoru had had to learn to run her father's business, and the Queen had made the lessons about ruling fun. Now Kaoru felt much more prepared for a life with Kenshin as the Princess of Eskos.

For now, Kaoru stood on the deck, watching Yahiko play swords with a few other young boys and smiling. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured.

"Just how happy I am to be here, with my brother and with you." Kaoru responded, turning to face him.

"I'm glad I make you happy." Kenshin said, tucking her black silky hair behind her ear before leaning forward and capturing her lips. Kenshin sighed, knowing that when he kissed this woman his world was perfectly complete. He kissed her gently, softly, breathing her in as she buried her hands in his hair, both of them knowing they could never have enough of the other.

Neither of them were breathing properly when Kenshin finally released her.

"You'll never know how much I love you." He whispered.

"Not half as much as I love you," Kaoru told him. "You make my life a fairytale."

* * *

Prince Kenshin and Kaoru were married two weeks later, the palace transformed much as it had been for the Summer Ball. The streamers and flowers were blue and white, which worked perfectly as white symbolized a successful beginning and they were so close to the ocean that blue seemed a natural choice. Kaoru was just happy to say 'I do' to the love of her life, thinking nothing else could make the day anymore perfect.

* * *

 **Okay, the end. What did everyone think, please review and let me know!**

 **Mia21**


End file.
